Ai no Mon
by Fast Speed
Summary: Karena hujan, Boboiboy terpaksa harus menginap di rumah Yaya. Dan karena itu pula, Yaya jadi mengetahui perasaan Boboiboy padanya.


"Boboiboy! tunggu!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Boboiboy membalikkan arah tubuhnya ke belakang. Ternyata Yaya yang memanggilnya. Yaya berlari kecil mendatangi Boboiboy.

"Ada apa, Yaya?"

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan. Apa malam ini kamu sibuk?"

Pertanyaan Yaya barusan membuat Boboiboy menganga terkejut. Memangnya Yaya mau mengajaknya ke mana? Kencan, kah?

"Ah, ya, mungkin nggak. Aku sih cuma di rumah aja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yaya sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Mau nggak kalau kamu sekelompok sama aku? soalnya yang lain sudah buat kelompok, kita aja yang belum."

"Nggak masalah. Terus kapan kita kerjakan tugasnya?"

Yaya masih memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Boboiboy. "Nanti malam. Di rumahku. Mau, nggak?"

'Heeeeeeee!' teriak Boboiboy di dalam hati.

 **Ai no Mon**

Boboiboy berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah Yaya, yang jaraknya terpaut sekitar setengah kilometer dari rumah Tok Aba. Sebenarnya alasan Yaya mengajak Boboiboy ke rumahnya malam ini karena Boboiboy setiap pulang sekolah selalu bekerja di percetakan bata, sehingga tidak punya waktu luang di sore hari. Kalau hari libur, Boboiboy bisa seharian bekerja di situ.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Boboiboy sudah sampai di rumah Yaya. Ia kemudian menekan tombol bel di dekat pintu rumah Yaya.

Dua menit setelah Boboiboy berulangkali menekan tombol bel, barulah pintu terbuka. Yaya muncul dengan rambut masih sedikit basah (tenang, Yaya udah pake baju, kok :D).

"Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku baru selesai pakai baju, agak lama dikit," kata Yaya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kukira kamu nggak ada di rumah."

"Yaudah, ayo masuk," ajak Yaya kemudian. Boboiboy membuntuti Yaya masuk ke dalam.

Sambil menunggu Yaya yang membuat minuman dan mengambil makanan ringan, Boboiboy mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen dari dalam tasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yaya datang membawa nampan dengan ceret berisi teh dan dua gelas serta makanan ringan di atasnya. "Nih, Boboiboy. Diminum tehnya," kata Yaya mempersilahkan.

"Iya. Makasih," kata Boboiboy. Ia mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan air teh di ceret kemudian meminumnya sedikit.

"Oh iya. Mana ayah-ibumu, Yaya?."

"Ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi ke Kelantan. Adikku juga ikut," jawab Yaya sambil menuangkan teh ke gelasnya.

.

.

.

"Heeh, jadi kamu punya adik, toh," Boboiboy baru tahu kalau Yaya punya adik, padahal ia sudah kenal Yaya sejak kelas satu SMP. Ia kira Yaya itu anak tunggal.

"Iya. Adikku perempuan, umurnya 14 tahun."

"Berarti selisih setahun aja sama kamu, ya?"

"Iya."

Boboiboy meminum tehnya lagi. "Ayo mulai kerjakan tugasnya," ajak Boboiboy kemudian.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Boboiboy menoleh ke jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu rumah Yaya. Pukul delapan lewat lima menit. Akhirnya tugas mereka berdua selesai juga.

"Boboiboy, kamu sudah makan, belum?" tanya Yaya kemudian.

Boboiboy nyengir. "Belum, sih. Aku tadi belum masak di rumah, soalnya Tok Aba nggak ada di rumah."

"Memangnya Tok Aba ke mana?" tanya Yaya lagi.

"Ke Serawak, ada acara pernikahan kerabat. Mungkin tiga hari lagi Atok baru pulang," jawab Boboiboy. "Soal makanan, nggak usah repot-repot. Aku habis ini makan di rumah aja," tambahnya.

"Eeh, jangan. Makan di sini aja. Nggak apa-apa, kok," kata Yaya sedikit memaksa.

"Yaudah, aku makan di sini aja," Boboiboy akhirnya memilih untuk makan malam di rumah Yaya.

"Nah gitu, dong," ujar Yaya tersenyum. "Kamu tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau keluar sebentar, beli nasi goreng." Yaya kemudian beranjak hendak ke kamarnya dulu untuk mengambil dompetnya.

'Kirain mau masak,' batin Boboiboy. "Daripada beli, gimana kalau aku yang masak?"

Ucapan Boboiboy tadi membuat langkah Yaya terhenti. Boboiboy menawarkan diri untuk memasak?

"Kalau kamu nggak keberatan, nggak apa-apa. Soalnya aku nggak bisa masak," kata Yaya dengan wajah merona.

JEDERR! bagai disambar petir di siang bolong-bukan, suara petir terdengar menggelegar tepat setelah Yaya selesai berucap. Langit mulai gelap karena tertutupi oleh awan tebal, pertanda hujan akan turun. Tapi Boboiboy dan Yaya tampaknya belum mengetahui bahwa tidak lama lagi akan turun hujan.

Boboiboy sedikit terkejut ketika Yaya dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memasak. Padahal, selama ini Boboiboy menilai Yaya sebagai sosok perempuan yang hampir sempurna. Pintar di akademik, aktif di OSIS, rajin serta cantik pula, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan sosok sepertinya.

'Sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan kebolehanku memasak,' batin Boboiboy dibarengi senyuman tipis.

"Nggak usah malu, Yaya. Masih banyak kok perempuan selain kamu yang belum bisa masak. Ingat, belum bisa, bukan nggak bisa. Nanti kalau kamu belajar, kan lama-lama pasti bisa," Boboiboy memberikan sedikit motivasi kepada Yaya.

"Iya. Makasih udah nyemangatin aku."

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, ayo kita masak nasi gorengnya."

"Hmm!"

.

.

.

"Wah, enak banget! kamu hebat juga ya, Boboiboy. Bisa masak seenak ini," puji Yaya setelah sesendok nasi goreng masakan Boboiboy masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dipuji Yaya membuat jantung Boboiboy mulai deg-degan.

"Hehe, terima kasih. Padahal Tok Aba selalu bilang kalo nasi goreng masakanku biasa aja," kata Boboiboy.

Yaya menggeleng. "Nggak, kok. Nasi goreng masakanmu benar-benar enak. Serius," mulutnya masih terisi nasi goreng sehingga Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu suka," kata Boboiboy.

JEDERR! suara petir kembali menggelegar disusul air hujan yang turun dengan deras. Angin juga berhembus cukup kencang.

"Yaya, aku harus buru-buru pulang sebelum hujannya makin deras," ujar Boboiboy dengan nada panik.

"Eh, jangan pulang dulu, Boboiboy. Hujannya sekarang sudah deras. Kalau kamu maksa pulang hujan-hujanan, nanti bisa sakit," nasihat Yaya, berupaya agar Boboiboy tidak pulang dulu menerobos hujan.

Boboiboy mendesah pasrah. Ia akhirnya menuruti (lagi) perkataan Yaya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10, namun hujan masih deras dan belum menunjukkan tanda akan reda. Yaya mendatangi Boboiboy yang masih duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya hujan masih lama redanya, ja-jadi- ka-kamu b-boleh...menginap di sini."

Heeeeeeeeee!

Boboiboy terkejut bukan main setelah Yaya menyuruhnya menginap. Hanya ada dirinya dan Yaya di situ. Boboiboy hanya merasa tidak enak menginap di rumah Yaya, bukannya khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.

"Ta-tapi aku kan laki-laki, apa kamu nggak keberatan aku nginap di sini?"

"Aku percaya kok kamu nggak bakal apa-apakan aku."

Jantung Boboiboy berdetak kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana tidak, Yaya bahkan sangat percaya padanya bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal macam-macam pada Yaya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur di sini aja," ujar Boboiboy sambil menepuk sofa yang didudukinya. Sofanya cukup panjang, cukup untuk bentang tubuhnya mulai dari kepala sampai kaki Boboiboy.

"Tapi di sini dingin, Boboiboy. Nanti kamu masuk angin," kata Yaya mengingatkan.

Boboiboy memalingkan wajahnya. "Soalnya nggak mungkin kan aku tidur bareng kamu di kamar."

Wajah Yaya memerah seketika. "A-aku sih, nggak keberatan kalau kamu tidur di kamarku."

Suasana tiba-tiba jadi canggung. Hanya ada suara angin dan air hujan yang mengisi suasana canggung itu. Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tamu sambil mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk dibicarakan, sedangkan Yaya hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tampak pipinya merah merona sekali.

Boboiboy berdehem. "Jadi, kamu yakin dengan katamu tadi?"

Yaya mengangguk satu kali. Ia masih malu menatap Boboiboy.

.

.

.

Kasur tidur untuk Boboiboy sudah siap. Boboiboy menyeret kasurnya sedikit jauh dari spring bed Yaya. Boboiboy langsung merebahkan diri ke atasnya. "Selamat tidur, Yaya," ucapnya.

"Iya. Selamat tidur juga. Mimpi indah, ya," kata Yaya lalu mematikan lampu kamar.

Angin berhembus melalui ventilasi jendela kamar Yaya sehingga gorden jendela berkibar-kibar. Yaya mengeratkan selimutnya agar tidak kedinginan. Namun, melihat Boboiboy tidur tanpa selimut, Yaya jadi tidak tega.

"Boboiboy, kamu kedinginan? kalau kedinginan, aku ambilkan selimut di kamar ayah-ibuku." Yaya bangun hendak mengambil selimut, namun Boboiboy menolak tawaran Yaya.

"Nggak usah, Yaya. Aku sudah biasa tidur tanpa selimut," ujar Boboiboy.

"Tapi-"

"Tenang, nggak bakal masuk angin, kok. Sudah, tidur."

"Iya deh."

Baru semenit Boboiboy memejamkan mata, Yaya kembali memanggilnya.

"Boboiboy."

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Yaya. "Apa?"

Yaya memilin-milin rambutnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"Apa?" tanya Boboiboy dengan ekspresi biasa.

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa kamu...saat ini...ada perempuan...yang kamu sukai?" tanya Yaya dengan malu-malu.

Boboiboy mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan Yaya.

"Se-"

"Ng-nggak usah dipikirkan. Aku mau tidur dulu," potong Yaya sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jantungnya saat ini sudah berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Boboiboy jadi tambah bingung. 'Jangan-jangan dia mau nembak aku,' batin Boboiboy.

Mendadak jantung Boboiboy berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ia langsung balik badan memunggungi arah spring bed Yaya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy membuka matanya. Beberapa detik setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Boboiboy baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat di lengan atas kirinya, dan deru napas yang halus. Begitu kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri, Boboiboy terkejut bukan main. Ternyata Yaya tidur di sampingnya.

'Kenapa dia tidur di sampingku?' batin Boboiboy. Wajah Boboiboy memerah seketika. Tentu saja karena Yaya terlalu dekat dengannya. Otak Boboiboy mulai memunculkan hal-hal mesum. Untung saja akal sehatnya mencegahnya dari hal tersebut. Boboiboy pelan-pelan menarik lengannya dari tindihan kepala Yaya. Setelah itu ia beranjak bangun mengambilkan selimut dari spring bed Yaya lalu menyelimutkan tubuh Yaya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Boboiboy melihat jam weker di meja belajar Yaya. Masih pukul dua pagi. Hujan juga sudah reda. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang saat itu juga. Ia tidak mau akan terjadi hal-hal yang diluar dugaannya.

.

.

.

Boboiboy baru saja selesai dari pekerjaannya di percetakan bata sekitar pukul tiga sore. Di hari minggu tentu saja Boboiboy tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya untuk bekerja. Sedangkan di hari-hari sekolah, Boboiboy hanya bisa bekerja selepas pulang sekolah. Di tengah perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, ia bertemu dengan Yaya.

"Boboiboy, mau nggak kamu ikut aku sebentar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Pokoknya ikut aja," kata Yaya sedikit memaksa. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Saat ini, Boboiboy dan Yaya sedang berada di bawah pohon mahoni di dekat sebuah danau. Yaya duduk bersandar lebih dulu di batang pohon mahoni itu, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Boboiboy duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah, jadi...ada perlu apa mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Boboiboy.

Yaya tidak segera menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak sangat merah sekali. Tentu saja Boboiboy jadi bingung dengan sikap Yaya.

"Ada apa Yaya? wajahmu merah sekali," tanya Boboiboy, ingin memastikan apakah Yaya baik-baik saja.

Yaya akhirnya menatap mata Boboiboy. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku...menyukaimu...Boboiboy."

Tiga kata itu membuat wajah Boboiboy memerah. Rasanya seperti mimpi saat Yaya menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Boboiboy. Aku menyukaimu, Boboiboy. Aku menyukaimu, Boboiboy. Sekarang kamu yakin 'kan, kalau yang kamu dengar itu enggak salah?" kata Yaya sambil tersenyum manis, membuat Boboiboy jadi salah tingkah.

"Iya-iya. Aku juga suka kamu, Yaya," kata Boboiboy menatap mata Yaya.

"Aku sudah tau kok kalau kamu suka aku."

"Eh?"

Flashback on

Yaya membuka matanya ketika seberkas cahaya dari celah gorden jendela mengenai wajahnya. Setelah meregangkan tubuh sebentar, Yaya beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Ketika hampir sampai pintu kamarnya, kaki Yaya terantuk sesuatu. Sebuah smartphone tergeletak di situ. Sudah pasti ponsel itu milik Boboiboy. Boboiboy pasti tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya ketinggalan, pikir Yaya.

Yaya raih ponsel Boboiboy itu, lalu menyalakannya. Ia ingin tahu apa saja yang ada di ponsel Boboiboy. Untung saja Boboiboy tidak mengaktifkan pola atau pin, jadi Yaya bisa melanjutkan untuk 'misi penggeledahan'.

Yaya baru tahu kalau Boboiboy sama sekali tidak punya akun media sosial semacam facebook, instagram, twitter, line, whatsapp, dan kawan-kawan (?). Pantas saja ia tidak pernah menemukan akun media sosial milik Boboiboy. Padahal Yaya ingin sekali men-stalking Boboiboy lewat media sosial.

Yaya kemudian membuka galeri di ponsel Boboiboy. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat puluhan foto-foto dirinya. Tampak dari foto-foto tersebut bahwa Yaya tidak menyadari saat dirinya dipotret. 'Boboiboy menyimpan foto-fotoku? untuk apa? apa jangan-jangan...dia menyukaiku?'

Flashback off

"Yah, karena kita sama-sama saling suka, nggak masalah kalau kamu liat foto-foto yang kusimpan," kata Boboiboy setelah Yaya menjelaskan dan mengembalikan ponselnya. Mereka berdua kemudian tersenyum bersama.

"Yaya," panggil Boboiboy.

"Hm?"

"Mau nggak kalau kamu berjanji?"

"Janji...apa?"

Boboiboy memandang air danau yang bergelombang kecil karena hembusan angin. "Mungkin janji ini terlalu egois, tapi aku mau tau apa kamu bisa menepati janji ini."

"Mungkin bisa aku tepati, asal tidak yang aneh-aneh lho," kata Yaya sedikit takut dengan janji yang akan Boboiboy minta.

"Apa kamu mau berjanji kalau aku akan jadi cintamu yang pertama dan terakhir? yah, aku juga bakal jadiin kamu cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Janji yang sederhana dan tidak berbelit-belit namun sangat mendalam. Yaya bahkan tidak menduga kalau Boboiboy menginginkan Yaya berjanji seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mau seperti orang lain yang di masa sekolah sudah pacaran demi kesenangan semata tapi ujung-ujungnya putus. Makanya aku mau memastikan apa kamu sanggup mencintaiku sampai akhir hayat," kata Boboiboy masih memandang air danau.

"Maksudmu, kita suatu saat nanti akan menikah dan membuat sebuah keluarga?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Yaya memeluk erat Boboiboy. Air mata bahagia mengalir di pipinya. "Aku janji akan mencintaimu sampai ajal memisahkan kita berdua, hiks-hiks" kata Yaya sedikit terisak.

Boboiboy mengelus kepala Yaya. "Terima kasih, Yaya."

Danau dan pohon mahoni itu pun menjadi saksi bisu dimana sepasang remaja mengikrarkan janji sakral cinta mereka sampai kematian memisahkan mereka berdua.

 **Tamat**


End file.
